Season 3
|channel = swim |prev = Season 2 |run = April 1, 2017 - present|next = N/A}} Season 3 is the third season of Rick and Morty. The season will consist of 10 episodes. It was first announced by swim in August 2015, and premiered without warning on April 1, 2017 as an April Fools stunt. The first episode was looped for the entire night on it's first airing on the channel. The rest of the season started airing on July 30, 2017, nearly four months after the first episode aired. The season is scheduled to conclude with "The Rickchurian Mortydate" on October 1, 2017 Characters Main These are the characters present throughout the majority of the episodes within the third season: *'Rick': (voiced by Justin Roiland) - A genius scientist and alcoholic whose inventions and experiments serve as the basis for the episodes. *'Morty': (voiced by Justin Roiland) - Rick's impressionable grandson who is often dragged along on his grandfather's escapades. *'Jerry': (voiced by Chris Parnell) - Morty's insecure father, whose disapproval of Rick's influence on Morty only deepens his marital troubles with Beth. *'Beth': (voiced by Sarah Chalke) - Morty's holier-than-thou mother, a cardiac surgeon for horses. *'Summer': (voiced by Spencer Grammer) Morty's angst-ridden older sister who occasionally joins Rick on his adventures. Recurring These are the characters present in more than one episode within the third season: * Jessica: (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) Morty's primary love interest, and classmate. * Tricia Lange ': (voiced by Cassie Steele) a classmate of Summer and Morty known for her large breasts. Characters of the Day These are the characters present in one episode within the third season: * 'Cornvelious Daniel: (voiced by Nathan Fillion) - The Galactic Federation agent tasked with obtaining the formula for inter-dimensional travel from Rick Sanchez's brain. * Hemorrhage: (voiced by Joel McHale) - The leader of The Deathstalkers on the Post-Apocalyptic dimension who hunts other inhabitants who refused to change with his group's ways. * [[Jaguar|'Jaguar']]: (voiced by Danny Trejo) - The trained killer who was tasked with killing Rick Sanchez (in the form of Pickle Rick) in order to 'save' his daughter's life. * [[Supernova|'Supernova']]: (voiced by Gillian Jacobs) a member of The Vindicators. * [[Alan Rails|'Alan Rails']]: (voiced by Lance Reddick) a member of The Vindicators. * Million Ants: (voiced by Tom Kenny) a member of The Vindicators. * Crocubot: (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) a member of The Vindicators. * [[Noob-Noob|'Noob-Noob']]: (voiced by Justin Roiland) a member of The Vindicators. * Worldender: He was the archnemesis of The Vindicators. * [[Logic|'Logic']]: (voiced by himself) an American rapper, singer, songwriter, and record producer. * Risotto Groupon: (voiced by Clancy Brown) is an antagonist who appear in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy". He is the assistant manager of a Restaurant. * Shnoopy Bloopers '(voiced by: Tom Kenny): is an alien friend of Rick's who made his first appearance in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy." * 'Gene: (voiced by): the next door neighbor of the Smith Family. He appeared in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy". * Lisa and Lisa's Brother: were two alien children who appeared in the episode, "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy." they were seen playing at the restaurant where Rick and Jerry were drinking. * [[Toxic Rick|'Toxic Rick']]: The embodiment of all the things Rick deems to be his negative qualities. * Toxic Morty: The embodiment of all the things Morty deems to be his negative qualities. * Stacy: (voiced by ) an adult woman who Morty dated in "Rest and Ricklaxation". * Jacqueline: (voiced by ) a girl Morty dated and lived with for three weeks in "Rest and Ricklaxation". * Mitch: (voiced by ) a student at Harry Herpson High School, who Morty taught how to play the trombone. * Evil Morty: (voiced by Justin Roiland) The new president of The Citadel of Ricks and is known from his appearance in Season 1 “Close Rick-counters of Rick Kind” as the only morty that controlled a Rick Crew Writers * Mike McMahan: episodes 1, 8 and 9 * Jane Becker: episode 2 * Jessica Gao: episode 3 * Sarah Carbiener: episode 4 * Erica Rosbe: episode 4 * Ryan Ridley: episodes 5, 7 and 8 * Tom Kauffman: episode 6 * James Siciliano: episode 8 * Dan Guterman: episode 8 * Justin Roiland: episode 8 * Dan Harmon: episode 8 Directors * Juan Meza-León: episodes 1, 5 and 9 * Dominic Polcino: episodes 2 and 7 * Anthony Chun: episodes 3 and 6 * Bryan Newton: episodes 4 and 8 Episodes Trivia * The season premiered with no warning on April 1, 2017, and the first episode continued to play on loop for the rest of the night causing other swim programming to be preempted to a week later, such as the fourth episode of Samurai Jack Season 5. * This season was originally going to be 14 episodes long, but was shortened to 10. * According to Dan Harmon, this will be the first (and so far only) season of Rick and Morty to not have an Interdimensional Cable episode. * Every episode this season so far except for "The Rickshank Redemption" has gotten over 2 million viewers on the initial airing. * This season will have aired for 6 months when "The Rickchurian Mortydate" airs, making it the longest aired season (the previous seasons airing over the course of 3-4 months). Site navigation it:Stagione 3 * *